


Take your whole life then you put a line through it

by hopeinyourheart



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Everyone is slightly fucked up and most definitely not normal, M/M, Prompt Fill, Vampires, in the end it works out pretty well, loris karius gives zero fucks, whereas emre can is a ball of stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeinyourheart/pseuds/hopeinyourheart
Summary: "You know people usually ask me out on a date before sucking on my neck."or Loris Karius is a carefree soul and Emre Can is going to worry himself to death, possibly, if he could.





	Take your whole life then you put a line through it

**Author's Note:**

> [for this prompt on the kinkmeme](https://footballkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/887.html?thread=68727#cmt68727)  
>  Vampire!AU where Emre is a vampire and Loris his victim, but Emre is a vampire that tries to control his cravings, and this particular night, he's just so hungry and his instincts take over, but as soon as he feeds, he feels HUGE remorse, and insists he has to clean the bite and put a band aid over it, and he brings Loris some sweet juice and biscuits, and fusses over him and tries to keep him warm and Loris is like "What the hell, are you okay, buddy? Are you going to sing me a lullaby, too?"
> 
> i hope i did it justice @op  
> anyway heres to the vampire au i never thought i'd write.

Emre doesn’t mean to ambush this guy in a side alley of a bar. In fact, he doesn’t even realise when he flashed over here but he’s pushing this stranger against the wall. All he can remember is this scent; kind of musky and earthy, like grass and the undertone of a rose and now it was right under his nose.  

He doesn’t normally do this. He hated doing this but this guy smelt divine and Emre can’t deny that he wasn’t hungry. Takeaways and the occasional small animal provided him with enough nutrition but there was something about this guy that his primal instincts couldn’t resist which is how he finds himself nosing at this man’s neck before biting down slightly and sucking.  

Emre holds him against the wall and sucks for a few minutes before he hears a voice.  

“Kinky,” the voice is low and deep and he pulls back instantly, finally realising what he had done. He stands up straight and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, hurridly backing away.  

“Oh my god,” he pants, “I’m so sorry.” And he was, he really was; he never did this. He curses his stupid vamperic instincts for overcoming him and taking what wasn’t his. He'd been a vampire for a one hundred plus years yet he still wasn’t used to the fact that he ended up in places quicker than lighting whether he wanted to or not. He never claimed to be the best vampire around, seeing as he still didn’t understand the true extent of his weird vampire nature. 

He presses his back against the wall opposite this stranger and tries to catch his breath.  

“You know people usually ask me out on a date before sucking on my neck.”  

“I’m so sorry,” Emre says, eyes full of remorse. “Fuck, your neck,” he points at the small punctures his teeth made and feels incredibly guilty. “I can clean that up for you. Or buy you a drink, I-,” 

“It’s fine,” the guy insists. He had beautiful bright blonde hair and stark blue eyes that shone even in the darkness of this dim, grubby alleyway making him look out of place. Emre had been alive for a while but he’s never seen anyone quite like him. Maybe there was perks to being alive forever.  

“It’s not. I feel really bad so let me just do you this favour and then I'll leave you alone ok.”  

“Ok,” he breathes, “though its no problem honestly. We all have urges though most of us aren't ambushed in side streets.”  

Emre puts a hand over his face and blushes, “I'm sorry," he mumbles again.  

“I’m joking dude, come on,” Emre peaks between his fingers and he was smiling so brightly it almost knocks him off his feet so he removes his hand from over his eyes to look at him properly. “Loris,” he introduces with his hand outstretched that Emre shakes, only then noticing the tattoos that adorned his skin, incredibly fascinated by the movement of them.  

“Emre,” he responds.  

Leaning off the wall Loris walks down the alley, “come on,” he calls back to Emre who follows him out onto the empty street. 

“Where are you taking me?” 

“You owe me a drink remember.”  

They walk side by side under the moonlight and the soft glow of the street lamps through the town. “You know I'm a vampire, right?”  

“No shit?!” Loris gasps turning towards him with mock shock coating his feature, “Jesus dude some warning next time.” Emre shakes his head and finds himself genuinely smiling for the first time in a while, “you do realise I noticed that when you attacked my neck and literally sucked my blood?”  

“You didn’t freak out.”

Loris shrugs, “had a friend in high school who was one.”  

Emre nods, “I don’t normally do that, I just-, you smelt-,”  

“Divine? Hmm, i've had that comment before.” 

Emre raises his brow, Loris smirks and his eyes shine brighter. “I know I owe you a drink but I'm not going into that pub.” 

“Why?” 

“Because it stinks of piss and other things you have the pleasure of not being able to smell.” 

“The perks of being a vampire huh.” He deadpans, “You still owe me.”  

“I know,” and then Emre is grabbing him around his waist and suddenly their inside Emre’s penthouse.  

“What the fuck dude.” 

“I owe you for that too but if I had to stand around the smell of vomit any longer I was going to throw up.” 

Loris laughs then, before he starts wondering around the open space which was furnished with a crisp white kitchen and living area. “Nice place.” 

“Thanks,” Emre murmurs rifling through a draw.  

“You know for a vampire I thought your place would be all dark and gloomy.”  

“Maybe you shouldn’t a judge a book then.” 

“You can blame all the novels and movies for that.” Emre pulls out a first aid kit and places it on the counter before grabbing a couple of beers out the fridge, uncapping them and handing one to Loris. 

“What’s a vampire doing with a first aid kit, don’t do you just magically heal?” 

“Maybe my human friends like me to have a plaster around when they start bleeding.” 

“That’s wise,” Loris sips on his beer. 

“So, I uh-,” Emre starts and points at Loris’ neck,  

“It’s not that bad dude.” 

“Just let me clean it for the sake of my conscious if nothing else.” Loris gives up and sits on one of the stools at the counter.  

“For the sake of the most remorseful vampire I've ever met,” Loris raises his beer, takes a sip and then tilts his head to the side so Emre can clean the tiny wounds. That barely hurt. “You must be the only vampire in the history of your species to feel this guilty for eating.”  

“I never prey on humans.”  

“I can tell,” Loris says, dryly. “So i'm your first then?” he wiggles his eyebrows and Emre blushes so profusely it shows through his beard making Loris burst out laughing.  

“No, you’re not.” 

“Well I would be surprised to be honest old man.” Emre focuses on cleaning and even attempts to place a band aid over the wound that Loris stops him from him doing.  

“But-,”  

“It’s fine Emre, it’s like a paper cut.”  

“I still feel bad, I have biscuits, and juice, are you hungry?” Emre asks all in one breath. Loris shakes his head, smiling widely. “I feel fine ok, I have tons of blood I'm not going to die because you took a sip.”  

“Well when you put it like that.”  

“You worry too much big man,” Emre blushes again before walking over to the lounge area, Loris trailing behind him.  

“You know this is like twilight.”  

“No, it’s not like twilight.”  

“So, you’re not going to fall in love with me and whisk me away to your secret hideaway because let me tell you dude, you’ve already done one of the two.” 

“Does that mean you’re going to pine over me then?”  

“In your dreams.”  

“The most shocking thing about this whole interaction is that you’ve actually watched twilight,” Loris ponders, “I wouldn’t have you down as a guy to have seen that.” 

“It’s a long life, I've probably seen everything. Keeping entertained gets a little boring so twilight it is.” 

“Maybe a better taste in movies would help,” and Emre has to agree but sue him. There’s only so many things he can do before they get boring. “On a scale of 1-10 how accurate is it?”  

“We really don’t glow in the sunshine.” Loris kicks his feet up on the coffe table and watches a flock of birds fly past the window.   

“But you stalk people on streets.”  

“Piss off,” Emre murmurs. 

“What about the cold thing.”  

“Actually true. Shit, are you cold? Do you need a blanket.”  

“Stop fussing dude.”  

“Well I tried to eat you it’s the least I can do.”  

“I don’t need a blanket dude, calm down, next you’re going to tuck me into bed and sing me a lullaby and I’d rather you don’t, unless cuddling counts in keeping me warm,” he wiggles his brows again and Emre glares at him deadpan. “Guess not then.”  

“Don’t you have to get back.” 

“Nope, you’re not planning to kill me are you?” Emre shakes his head no, “just making sure, I mean someone so apologetic probably doesn’t have the ability to kill me but you never know.” 

“I’m not going to kill you.” 

“That’s good to know,” Loris whispers. “You live here alone?” 

“Yes,” Emre breathes reaching out to trace his fingers over the small puncture marks, “it might scar.”  

“Scars are badass.” 

“You already have a bunch of tattoos, how badass do you want to be.” 

“Listen buddy you have the teeth, let me have the scars ok,” Emre holds his hands up.  

Emre also has deep brown eyes, a beard that made his jawline ever more prominent and muscles that him look like he could lift houses, Loris observes casually beneath his lashes and occasional long stares. it wasn’t his fault, he looked like a Greek God.   

“I am really sorry,” Emre tells him again. 

“Stop apologising come on. You couldn’t help that I'm irresistible, that’s not your fault.”  

“Irresistible?”  

“I was born with the ability to drive people crazy. It's my gift.” 

“Well you got that right but maybe not in the way you’re thinking.” 

“Says the guy that couldn’t keep his teeth out of my neck.” 

“I’ve only met you for three minutes and I've already got a headache.”  Loris just flashes him his huge grin.

“If you feel that bad why don’t you ask me out, least then the kinky neck biting will have some value.” 

“What?” Emre stutters. 

“Maybe not then.” 

“No-I-. Dinner?” he asks.  

“Dinner.” Loris nods, still smiling. “Now stop feeling bad, it’s ok I promise.”  

“Ok,” Emre takes another sip of beer and tries to stop feeling guilty. Loris was insanely handsome, and he was the first person in a long time that Emre found genuinely interesting and he’d met quite a few people. He found himself wanting to be around him for a while longer. He feels Loris shifting beside him, leaning forward to place his beer bottle on the coffee table before sitting back and facing Emre with his elbow hooked on the top of the couch.  

Emre didn’t make it a habit to feed on humans but he’s glad the one time he did it turned out to be one of the coolest people he ever had the pleasure of meeting.  

Not that he would tell him that, this guy had an enormous ego that just made Emre like him more.  

“So, do you turn into a bat then?” Loris asks with the most serious expression.

Emre bursts out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> idk ok i just saw the prompt and started writing,i hope its ok.  
> thanks for reading xx


End file.
